Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and an image processing method of creating a color image and a detection image based on emitted light.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-145386 (Patent Document 1) proposes an image taking apparatus for outputting a color image and a range image based on emitted infrared light by use of a single image taking unit. According to Patent Document 1, the image taking unit includes pixels each provided with a red (R) filter, a green (G) filter, a blue (B) filter, a filter IR1 and a filter IR2, where the filters IR1, IR2 pass mutually different frequency bands in the infrared region. The image taking apparatus proposed by Patent Document 1 generates the range image by: making a light projector emit light in a wavelength region transmittable through the filter IR2; comparing the amount of light received by the pixels of the filters IR1 with the amount of light received by the pixels of the filters IR2; and extracting the components of the emitted light. The pixels sensitive to the three primary colors of light are used to create the color image.